


No Filter

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny learned ADA Rafael Barba had no filter the moment they met.As soon as they introduced themselves, shaking hands, Barba said, in a very casual manner, “That mustache doesn’t really suit you.”Sonny was so shocked he dropped Barba’s hand as if it had burned him. He gaped as the other man bid everyone goodbye and left the precinct like nothing happened.Beside him, Rollins chuckled. “He’s like that all the time. Good thing, you’ll always know what you get with him.”





	No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after seeing Sonny suddenly dressing so well. We all know that it's somehow Rafael's influence, right?!
> 
> English isn't my first language. Enjoy!

Sonny turned the collar of his coat up against the wind as he picked up his pace. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and curled them into fists, trying to prevent his fingers from freezing. He looked up at the dark grey sky for a second, and hoped it wouldn’t rain. 

He was already late, and showing up soaking wet would not bode well for him at all.

Because Sonny learned ADA Rafael Barba had no filter the moment they met. 

As soon as they introduced themselves, shaking hands, Barba said, in a very casual manner, “That mustache doesn’t really suit you.”

Sonny was so shocked he dropped Barba’s hand as if it had burned him. He gaped as the other man bid everyone goodbye and left the precinct like nothing happened. 

Beside him, Rollins chuckled. “He’s like that all the time. Good thing, you’ll always know what you get with him.”

She shrugged as he nodded dumbly, absentmindedly running his fingers over his mustache.

He shaved it that same night. 

Barba also had something to say about the way Sonny’s clothes fit him and the amount of product he put in his hair, so with time Sonny became apprehensive whenever the ADA walked into the 16th or he had to go down to the DA’s office.

To his credit, Barba didn’t only have things to say about Sonny. 

He would never forget the day the prosecutor looked Rollins dead in the eye and told her she needed to do something about her split ends. She was fuming for two days, then showed up with a new haircut.

There was also the time Barba and Fin had an epic stare-down after the ADA told the Sergeant his neon orange shirt was not appropriate for SVU. Or anywhere else. His words.

It seemed that the only person who was free from Barba’s honest musings was the Lieutenant. But then again, when was Olivia Benson ever in the wrong?

After two jabs from Barba, Sonny finally found himself a tailor and got all his suits fitted properly. And he had to agree that the ADA was onto something - Sonny looked much better now that his shirts fit nicely around his chest and he started wearing vests that made his figure look much narrower. 

But as he reached the DA’s office, he couldn’t help but feel a little trepidation at what Barba would choose to frown at next. Maybe the ADA would tell him he needed a nose job or something. Sonny drew the line at that.

He held his back a little straighter as he walked towards Barba’s office, spotting Carmen just as he rounded the corner.

She looked up as he approached her desk and smiled politely. 

“Hey, Carmen,” he greeted. 

“Hello, Detective,” she gestured to the ADA’s closed door. “You can go right in. He’s expecting you.” 

Sonny nodded his thanks, crossing over to the door and knocking twice anyway before entering without waiting for a reply. 

Barba was sitting at his desk, looking prim and proper as he typed something into his computer. He looked up as Sonny closed the door behind him.

“Hey, Barba,” he said cheerfully, and he couldn’t help but smile at the prosecutor. 

“Detective,” Barba greeted. Sonny saw the moment he looked him up and down and held his breath, waiting. “That’s a lovely coat, Carisi.”

“Oh,” Sonny blinked, looking down at himself and running a hand down his side, smoothing the fabric. He beamed, throwing Barba a sheepish look. “Well, you once wore a similar one and I thought it looked good. So I searched online for something like it.”

Barba’s eyebrows went up to his hairline, and he smirked. “I’m impressed. Good thing you went for a lighter shade, though. It works better with your complexion.”

Sonny snorted. “Well, you would know,” he winked, then stepped closer to hand the ADA the files he was holding. “Here are the files you asked for. And the Lieutenant said you had some for her as well.”

“Yes,” he nodded, opened a drawer and pulled out a couple files. “Make sure to hand herself these or I’ll hear about it for a week.” 

“Right,” Sonny took the files and gave him a small smile, waving his goodbye and turning away. However, Barba’s voice stopped him.

“Carisi, would you like some coffee?,” Barba asked, and Sonny gave him a confused look as he turned back to face him. The ADA pointed to his coffee maker. “I just made a new pot. You can go if you’re in a hurry, this is just an excuse to talk about your online shopping a little more.”

Sonny couldn’t help but smile. “Who am I to say no to coffee and a heart to heart with everyone’s favorite ADA?!”

Barba laughed. “Thought so. Have a seat,” he waved a hand to the chair across from his desk. “Lots of cream, right?”

His smile somehow grew even bigger. “That’s right.”

There was something oddly comforting about Barba making excuses to keep him around. Well, he didn’t exactly make excuses, he was always very blunt about his intentions, but Sonny felt giddy anyway. But Barba wanted to talk to him. About clothes. For whatever reason.

“So,” Barba started as he served them both. “Tell me about your purchase.”

Sonny leaned back into his seat, getting comfortable. “I was in need of a new coat, you know. Then about three weeks ago you came into the precinct wearing that camel color coat, and I thought it looked great. It’s different, right? Like, winter’s coming, and everyone wears black and grey.”

Barba nodded along, and he seemed genuinely impressed. “That’s a good insight, Detective. I bought that coat to wear it as a contrast against my darker suits. But that’s a great way to look at it. So you wanted to stand out?”

He considered for a moment, then shook his head. “Not really. I guess I just wanted to spice up my closet. You know, like you always encourage us to do.”

Barba snorted, handing Sonny a warm cup of coffee. “Yes, SVU tends to be very bland,” he shrugged. “I don’t blame you, but tell me you don’t feel better with a piece like that.”

“Oh, definitely,” Sonny nodded. “I got a tailor, too. All my suits and shirts have all been nicely measured and fitted. I feel like a brand new man.”

Barba laughed again, and Sonny smiled. “You look it, too. Good for you, Carisi. I’m glad I’ve been a good influence.”

He smirked. “You’re very persuasive,” he said instead of telling him he was blunt to the point of rudeness. 

“So I’ve been told,” Barba smirked back. “As much as I appreciate a good coat, you can take it off, you know. There’s a hanger behind the door.” 

“Ah,” he snorted, looking down at himself. “I guess I didn’t expect to stay long.” 

“Don’t you want to?,” Barba ask, his face unreadable. 

Sonny’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a trick question?” 

He was pretty sure they were flirting. Right? So why would he want to leave? 

Because Sonny liked to think he was a gentleman, but that didn’t mean he was blind or that he liked to play coy. Especially not with Barba, knowing he was famous for his absurdly honest disposition.

And despite his trepidation whenever the ADA was around, Sonny was definitely attracted to him. Barba was mindnumbly hot. He had an energy that overpowered everyone else, a way with words that left anyone baffled at how fast it came. The way he talked, the way he walked, it held so much  _ swag _ Sonny felt like swooning. 

Barba dressed impeccably and all his dapper and proper aesthetics set Sonny’s teeth on edge. It made him want to peel every layer he wore slowly, watching every emotion that would flicker across his face. 

He held himself so tall, it was like he was a fortress none would ever dare to try and penetrate. But Sonny wanted to. He wondered if the ADA was as open about his desires as he was about his opinions. 

So Sonny didn’t say anything else regarding Barba’s provocation. He simply gave him a lopsided smile, set his cup on the desk and stood up, unbuttoning his coat and hanging it beside Barba’s behind the door.

When he sat back down, the prosecutor was giving him an appraising look, but Sonny didn’t utter a single word as he picked up his cup of coffee again and took a long sip, watching Barba as he did so. 

“It wasn’t a trick question,” Barba eventually said. “But I’d say that’s the right answer.”

Sonny licked coffee off his upper lip and smiled. “I aim to please.”

“Are we flirting, Detective?,” he asked, leaning back into his seat with a teasing smile. 

“I am,” Sonny shrugged, finding Barba’s bravado somewhat inspiring in that moment. “You know I find you attractive.” 

Barba hummed in agreement. “You’ve never been known for discretion.” 

“You’re one to talk,” he snorted. 

The ADA smiled, amused. “Yes. That’s fair,” he casually threw his feet up onto his desk and crossed his legs at the ankle. “Nice suit, by the way. It does fit you very nicely.”

“Thanks,” Sonny looked down, opening his jacket to show the vest underneath. “I’m a big fan of vests now. I think they make me look slimmer.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “It makes your shoulders look broader in contrast, too. You could use a better tie, though.” 

Sonny frowned, smoothing down his dark brown tie. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Your suit looks bespoke while your tie looks like you fished it out of a sale at Walmart,” he deadpanned. “It cheapens the whole outfit.”

“It’s not from Walmart,” Sonny muttered. “Is this an intervention?”

Barba chuckled. “You don’t need an intervention anymore. It’s just some friendly input.”

“Was telling me to shave my mustache a friendly input as well?,” he teased. 

“No,  _ that was  _ an intervention,” Barba smiled, and Sonny couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

Of course Sonny took Barba’s advice, and as soon as he got his hands on his new paycheck, he went on the hunt for a couple good ties. He couldn’t go too high end, but at the end of the day, he managed to find two ties from Brook Brothers at a reasonable price - they had a buy one, get one 50% off deal.

One was jet black and slim, and the other was a dark blue square tie with white polka dots, but Sonny also took pictures of three others to evaluate and consider for his next purchase.

He resisted the urge to text Barba on a Saturday to ask him if he liked the ties, but on Monday, Sonny strutted into the 16th with a new found confidence and he counted down the minutes until he got to see the other man. They had trial prep right after lunch, and Sonny was instructed to meet him at the courthouse. 

When he walked in, the ADA was already there. He was leaning to the side of the prosecution desk, a cup of coffee in one hand, a legal pad in the other. Sonny checked his watch quickly to make sure he wasn’t late, then walked in with purpose. Just as he crossed the bar, he noticed there was an extra cup on the table and smiled. 

“Hey, Barba,” he greeted. “You had a nice weekend?”

Barba looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes and, in a second, he caught sight of Sonny’s tie. “Who got you that tie?”

It was the polka dotted one. Sonny beamed as he smoothed it down and preened. “I chose it myself. Do you like it?”

“I do,” he nodded, looking impressed. Barba pushed off the desk and turned to grab the other cup of coffee, dropping the legal pad on top of his case files. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Sonny still hadn’t managed to stop smiling. “I thought it would be a good idea to follow your advice and invest in new ties now that my suits have all been fitted.”  

“I’m glad you did. It’s very tasteful,” Barba nodded, and leaned forward a bit. “It’s Brooks Brothers, isn’t it?”

“How the hell do you know that?,” he gaped, looking down at the tie, suddenly afraid he might have left the tag on. 

Barba smirked. “I just know. Good choice, though.” 

“They had a good deal,” Sonny shrugged and took a long sip of coffee. Once again, it was just how he liked it. “I got a black one, too. But I’m thinking of maybe getting something with color next time. What do you suggest?”

“Blue,” he said without missing a beat. “Shades of blue, purple, and reds, but avoid pinks.” 

Sonny frowned, trying to make sense of what the other man was saying. “Why?” 

“Your complexion,” Barba replied nonchalantly. “Your skin’s got pink undertones. Wearing it would wash you out. It works for me because I’ve got yellow undertones.” 

“Yeah, you do rock a pink shirt,” Sonny nodded, agreeing. “You gotta tell me more about those undertones and stuff, counselor. I don’t wanna get the wrong things.” 

Barba chuckled. “Sure, next time you show up at my office for a coffee break we can discuss the study of colors. Now, ready to start?”

“You bet, counselor,” Sonny winked.

* * *

Considering the polka dotted tie was such a hit, Sonny didn’t hesitate in wearing his new polka dotted shirt the following week. He had bought it on a whim about a month earlier, but he thought it was a little out of his comfort zone, so he stuffed it in a drawer and forgot about it.

But now he couldn’t wait to see Barba’s reaction to the shirt. 

He was sitting on his desk, filing a new report when the ADA walked in. Sonny had half-planned going over to his office later with a cup of coffee and some cannoli, maybe strike up that conversation about undertones and whatnot, just as an excuse to stick around.

Sonny hadn’t expect to see Barba at the 16th that day. The precinct was slow. Fin and Rollins were checking up on a victim and the Lieutenant was in a meeting at One Police Plaza. So when the prosecutor walked in, he made a beeline to Sonny’s desk.

Thankfully, Sonny’s jacket was off, and he had his shirt rolled up to his elbows as the ADA approached. He saw the moment Rafael’s glaced down and caught sight of said piece. His expression turned from guarded to appreciative in a flash.

“Detective,” he greeted. “Once again, you’ve surprised me.”

Sonny smiled, turning his chair to give Barba a full view. “I thought you might like it, after the tie.”

Barba raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So you’re dressing for me now?” 

He shrugged, very much trying to hold back a slight blush. “You’re the only one who appreciates the effort.”

“That I do,” he said, his eyes suddenly sharp. “That’s a good tie, too. Is it the black Brooks Brothers you mentioned?” 

“It is,” Sonny ran his fingers over it absentmindedly. “I wasn’t sure. The shirt is pretty dark, plus a dark tie-”

“It works great,” Barba interrupted, his eyes traveling around Sonny’s neck, to his shoulder, down his exposed forearms. 

“Yeah?,” he smirked. “No problem with my undertones, then?” 

“None at all. You’re paler, so it makes you look-,” Barba suddenly stopped, and Sonny was surprised. This was probably the first time he had ever seen the ADA bite his tongue. 

“It makes me look what?,” he pressed. 

“It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to say it, given our environment,” he explained, looking around furtively. 

“So let me take you out to dinner,” Sonny blurted out. “You can tell me then.”

Barba tilted his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Sonny nodded. “I am, yeah. Would you like to go out to dinner with me on Friday?”

“Yes, I would,” Barba replied promptly, and smiled. “Is 8pm good for you?”

“Perfect,” he beamed. “What do you feel like having?”

Barba blinked, and after a short pause said, “Italian.” 

Sonny felt a wave of scorching heat run down his body as he held Barba’s gaze. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, then slowly Barba nodded his head.

“Great self-control, Detective,” Barba pointed out, amused. 

“Is it?,” Sonny asked, his voice sounding charged.

“Yes,” he smirked. “Although I’d prefer it if you could forgo that on Friday.” 

He smiled slyly. “I’ll try my best.” 

* * *

When Sonny knocked on Barba’s door, he instantly felt self-conscious. The ADA had suggested they meet at the restaurant, but Sonny had insisted in picking him up. He was a gentleman after all and he wanted to do his best to impress Barba, but his nerves sure were trying to pull him under.

He had put an extra effort on his date outfit and he thought he looked good, but God knew what Barba would have to say about it. The restaurant was a bit fancier than what he was used to, but he refrained from wearing a suit. All the ones he had were for work and tonight was nothing about work. 

So Sonny went with a dark blue button-up, untucked, and a black leather jacket that he thought made him look like he had just stepped out of the movie Grease, but with less hair product. He paired it with black jeans - because the jacket didn’t look good with slacks - and matte black oxford shoes.

And apparently Sonny wasn’t the only one who wanted to stay away from work. When Rafael opened the door, Sonny smiled. The ADA was wearing a soft looking, light grey jumper with a light pink button-up shirt underneath, he could see the collar nicely pressed around Rafael’s neck, black slacks and dark grey loafers.

The other man looked him up and down, then gave him an appreciative smirk, stepping out to close the door behind him. 

“Carisi,” he greeted. “I was expecting you to bring me flowers.”

“Should I have?,” he frowned.

Barba shook his head. “I’d be extremely offended if you did. You look good.”

Sonny beamed. “Thank you. So do you. But you know that.”

“Yes, I do,” he smirked and lead them towards the elevator. “But it’s good hearing it.”

“Well, you look great, Barba,” Sonny said, and let his eyes travel down the length of the older man’s body. “Fantastic, really.”

Rafael smiled with a knowing look. “I think for the purpose of this date you can call me Rafael.”

“Will you call me Sonny?”

“That’s a very odd nickname for a grown man, but I think I can manage,” he shrugged.

“Have you never watched  _ The Godfather, _ Rafael?,” Sonny teased. When the elevator doors opened, they stepped inside, and Sonny stood closer to Rafael than he needed to, their shoulders pressed together.

Rafael turned his head to him, and it was very clear just how close they were. He could smell Rafael’s cologne. “Are you telling me you’re an Italian mafia cliché?” 

Sonny leaned in, their noses almost touching. “I thought you were in the mood for Italian”

“Nice one,” he smirked. 

* * *

The restaurant was nice, not too crowded, not too loud. Rafael seemed genuinely surprised that Sonny had actually taken time to make a reservation and he counted that as a win.

When they were called to their table, Sonny made sure to pull out Rafael’s chair for him and, instead of sitting across from him, Sonny sat to his left. Once again, the ADA seemed surprised, but a gentle tilt of the corner of his lips told Sonny he was pleased. 

In came the wine and the appetizers, and conversation flowed easily between them. They had more in common than Sonny thought, and the topic of work wasn’t breached at any point. Well, not until Sonny found out Rafael was well behind all the office gossip.

“He was shot in the butt, that’s how they got together,” Rafael told him with an amused look, his eyes full of mischief. 

Sonny laughed. “But you weren’t at SVU, then.” 

“True, but I’ve met him, and he’s very proud of that story,” he told him with a smirk.

“What is our story?,” Sonny asked, genuinely curious. “What will the gossip mill have to say about us?”

Rafael shrugged. “That I’m slumming it.” 

He blinked, then laughed again. “Rafael, you’re a gorgeous guy, but I’m younger. So I think they’ll be calling you a cougar.” 

Rafael pulled an offended face and waved a dismissive hand. “That’s tasteless, I’m not that old.” 

“Not at all,” Sonny shook his head. “But I’m quite the arm candy,” he joked, winking. 

“Yeah, but only after I bullied you into shaving.” 

Sonny huffed. “You made one comment about it, and I wanted to impress you, so.” 

“You wanted to impress me? We had just met,” he frowned. 

He considered the ADA for a second, then shook his head. “You don’t know, do you? You don’t know the effect that you have on us, mere mortals.” 

“What do you mean?”

Sonny leaned closer to him. “When you walked into the precinct, I felt drawn to you. When you looked at me, I thought I was going to melt into the ground. I knew I’d do whatever it took to get your approval. So I took all your comments as cues for improvement.” 

Rafael responded by leaning closer as well, his elbow on the table, his chin on his hand. “That’s very impressive. Most people just call me an asshole.” 

“I guess that means not everyone wants to get into your pants. Fortunate for me.” 

Sonny winked at Rafael just at their food arrived, and Sonny was pleased to notice that the distance between them kept shortening by the minute. 

They continued to talk as they enjoyed a surprisingly great meal. Sonny shared tales of Staten Island while Rafael talked about growing up in the Bronx. They talked about their grandmothers and spending time in the kitchen with them. Sonny described his favorite Italian dish, and Rafael told him about Cuban food.

By the time they reached dessert, Rafael’s foot was hooked around Sonny’s ankle, and their tentative, casual touches had started to linger for longer. When he asked for the check, Sonny had found his hand resting permanently on Rafael’s forearm, his thumb drawing random patterns on Rafael’s skin. 

“I have to admit, Sonny, tonight has been incredibly fun,” Rafael said, his voice low and intimate.

“What, you thought it was gonna be bad?”

He smiled. “Not at all. I just didn’t think it would be this easy.” 

Sonny smiled back, and leaned the slightest bit forward, waiting to see if Rafael would too. When he did, Sonny closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was a chaste press of lips, but it was warm and sweet, like the elaborate chocolate dessert the ADA had just had. 

He could smell the Rafael’s aftershave, and he wasn’t surprised that it smelled warm and expensive. Sonny kept caressing Rafael’s arm the entire time, and even when their lips parted, he didn’t pull back. He stayed close, their foreheads almost touching, their lips a simple breath apart. Being this close to the other man was intoxicating. 

“Your lips are incredibly soft,” Rafael said with an awed look to Sonny’s mouth.

Sonny almost laughed at the peculiar compliment, but instead he kissed Rafael again, pressing a little harder this time. When he pulled away, the ADA looked dazed. 

“I think we should go,” he breathed and reached for his wallet, but Sonny raised a hand. 

“No way, I invited you. And don’t try to argue with me. Invite me for another dinner and you can pay.” 

Rafael seemed to consider it for a moment, then nodded. Sonny suddenly felt jittery, pulling a couple bills and setting it next to the check before standing up and pulling Rafael’s chair out.

They left the restaurant holding hands. 

* * *

Sonny pushed Rafael into the nearest dark alley and was kissing him as soon as his back hit the wall, the kiss hard and demanding from the get go. He felt Rafael’s hand inside his jacket, going up his back and pulling him closer as Sonny pressed their bodies together from knee to chest. He couldn’t help but groan at the thrill that went through his body as their tongues met in a wet, marvelously synchronized tangle.

Sonny laced one an arm around Rafael’s waist, keeping him pressed against the wall and against himself at the same time, trying to stop his knees from failing when Rafael’s tongue ran along his bottom lip before he bit into it softly, sucking it into his mouth as he did so. He place his other hand on the wall beside Rafael’s head to hold on as he slot their lips together again once the ADA let go. 

They instantly fell into a good rhythm again, and when Sonny felt the need to take a breath, he made to sure to keep his lips pressed against Rafael’s neck, occasionally licking, kissing and nipping into the warm skin as he went from his jaw to the curve of his neck and shoulder, pulling the prosecutor’s jumper and the collar of his shirt out of the way. 

“Harder,” Rafael said hoarsely, and Sonny positively growled at the request. He had kept his touches light, thinking the ADA wouldn’t be happy if he left a mark behind, but having his consent made something inside Sonny’s chest roar. 

He promptly sank his teeth deeper into the place where he had found the ADA’s pulse point and heard the man gasp. Sonny made sure not to break the skin, that wasn’t really his thing, but when he was satisfied with the potential dents, he closed his lips around it and sucked slowly, making the blood rise to the surface of Rafael’s tanned skin. 

Sonny stopped as soon as he heard Rafael hiss lightly and lapped at the mark softly, licking over it until the skin was comfortably soothed under his tongue. He pulled away and looked at his good work, a purplish-red hickey that would stay put for at least a week, a constant reminder of their night. 

He grinned and pulled back to see the utterly satisfied and dazed look on Rafael’s face. And he couldn’t help but kiss him again, not as hard, but deep and deliberate. Sonny pulled his arm back so he could stand up straight and dip his head a little more as Rafael’s tilted his to the left, the kiss suddenly going deeper and slower, and even wetter. He pushed Rafael’s tongue lightly and delved into his mouth, groaning. 

It was the hottest kiss Sonny had ever shared, Rafael’s hands going down and up again, this time under his shirt. Sonny’s muscles jumped at the contact of his cold, but rapidly warming, fingers. He moaned into Rafael’s mouth, their tongues twirling, and the ADA’s hand pressed harder into his back, then went down again until they disappeared.

Sonny was about to let out a sound of protest at the loss when Rafael grabbed two handfuls of his ass and pulled Sonny into him, their groins suddenly aligning perfectly, making Sonny pull away from the kiss to gasp into the night air. 

“Fuck,” he breathed shakily, looking at the other man with hooded eyes. “God, you’re so hot, Rafael.” 

“Take me home, Sonny,” Rafael demanded, and his voice was so hoarse Sonny almost whimpered. The sight of his puffy, red, wet lips almost made him lean in for another kiss, but the ADA gave him a fierce look and ground their hips together again. “Right now.” 

“Okay,” Sonny nodded dumbly, blinking away the daze as he retutanly pulled away from him. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” 

Rafael took a minute to adjust his shirt and jumper, smoothing the fabric as he pulled away from the wall and followed Sonny. He looked so put together already, if not by his thoroughly kissed lips, and Sonny wanted to dishevel him completely. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Rafael told him, eyes twinkling. “I don’t want to get arrested for public lewdness.”

Sonny pulled his car keys out of his pocket and reached for Rafael’s hand as they walked towards his car. “An NYPD Detective and Manhattan ADA? They would never.”

Rafael smiled. “Well, they could try.” 

As they reached the car, Sonny pulled him closer. “It’s okay. I don’t want to share you with any passerbys anyway.”

“Feeling possessive, are we?,” Rafael wrapped an arm around Sonny’s neck, smirking. 

In response, Sonny trailed his finger over where the mark he’d left would be. “You have no idea.” 

Rafael’s eyes darkened. “I’ll put out an arrest warrant for you myself if you don’t take me home right now, Detective.”

“If you think that scares me, you’ve got another thing coming.”  

“Sonny,” he called, sounding breathless. “Don’t make me beg.” 

Sonny smirked. “But that’s where the fun is.” 

“Annoying tease,” Rafael mumbled, and Sonny laughed, finally stepping back to open the door for Rafael. 

“Good things come for those who wait, Rafael,” Sonny said, and leaned in to peck him on the lips once he was in the car. “And I promise you great things.” 

Sonny closed the door and went around the car towards the driver’s seat. Rafael watched him the whole time, a small smile on his lips. When Sonny climbed in beside him, he reached for Rafael’s hand and squeezed it.

“I had a very good night,” Rafael told him. 

“Me too,” Sonny beamed. “Now let’s go make it better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there we go! This took me so long to finish, you wouldn't even believe. I hope you like it! There's another one coming next week, so you can go ahead and follow me on twitter @pastelpinktv for updates.
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :D


End file.
